Hero's Never Die
by wolfelja1999
Summary: My Name is Harry Potter. I lost everything but now this is my chance for a new start a new life. My future. HarryPotter/The Flash/ Arrow/ Avengers. Mainly Avengers Rated M for few chapters and dark themes. Unbetad
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's Never Die**

 _ **Hello people I am wolfelja1999 and welcome to my newest story, First I own known of the character's in this story they are all owned by their respective owners. Secondly this story is technically a quad-crossover between Harry Potter/ Flash/Arrow and the Avengers, this being that the Flash and Arrow take place in the MCU with Harry joining the cast and whilst the First part of this story will take place along the Flash storyline it will be changed and heavily influenced by the MCU with the first part taking place prior to the Avengers with later chapters taking place in the main storyline. So hope you all enjoy please read and review. This Story is Currently Unbetaed.**_

 _ **Warning this first chapter will have dark themes and will be refrenced in the future.**_

 _ **#########################################################**_

Pain, Sorrow, Anger and all consuming Darkness that's all Harry could feel. Never-ending, never fading, never dying. Fate had screwed him over, taken everything from him, leaving him with nothing. He'd lost, he'd been beaten, he'd been broken. Voldemort had won. During the final battle they had ran in half-cocked and totally unprepared. How could they have thought that fifty untrained students and twenty-six fully trained adults could win against a Dark lord and his army that he'd built up from controlling Britain. They were fools and they'd paid for it. The Weasley's hadn't survied the battle, The Malfoys had taken great pleausure in killing their age old enemys. Hermione survied the battle but Harry wished she hadn't. Bellatrix had taken a great " _liking_ " to her during their stay at Malfoy Manor and Voldemort had thought it fitting that the _lowly mudblood_ who had fought for house elf right's became something lower to even them. Lupin had been forced to bend to Greyback's will and kill his own wife and child becoming nothing more than a husk. And Harry well Voldemort had realised that the as long as Harry lived he could not be killed, so self-assured in the wordings of that thrice-damned prophecy, He'd decieded that the best place for Harry was somewhere that no-one would be able to get to and that he could never return from, The Veil.

That was what had brought him to this damning darkness Voldemort had made his pawn Thickness hold a massive formal ceremony casting Harry out of the mortal plane, His wand snapped, magic blocked and unceremonilous been kicked straight through the veil.

He'd been falling, never knowing which way he was up, where he was facing. He didn't even feel weak or tired it was almost as if the Veil was keeping him strong to further add to his torment. The fact he couldn't access his magic meant that he couldn't even end the torment himself.

He'd given up.

Hope was lost.

 _#########################################################_

Harry was unsure how long he had fallen for, But it was clear now that he was indeed falling which meant one thing there was an end their was an exit it hope was restored. Then the air in his chest was gone, his brain rattled, body sore and the all encompassing feeling of joy as he felt ground ,solid true real ground. The darkness was begining to fade, A huge tree had appeared on what he had now realised to be an island with an ocean spreading out farther than Harry could see.

"Well this is a peculair sight" A voice muttered behind him and quick as he could he spun to face the sound of the voice only to have the tip of a large pointed staff with a curved blade diggining in to his neck. The spear was held in the hands of a man, a man thats aloof attitude and light sneer would have put Malfoy to shame if his look was not that of the opposite of them. Slicked back onyx coloured hair with emerald eyes that shone with unbridled power. "Don't speak mortal, My name is Loki, Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard, and I know who you are Harrison James Potter. I have seen your past. The life of an outcast a freak that played the role of the golden boy well but we both know that is not real you..." Harry went to interupt this man, This Loki. Only to be cut off. "Silent, do not utter a word I care not for your useless mumblings, why would I care of the words of a weak willed fool..."

"I am not weak!" Harry yelled batting away the spear and getting close to this Odinson's face... Only to be flung back by a blast of magic unlike he had ever felt. Back crashing in to the hard gravel floor.

"Yet here you are defeated and nothing more than a gnat between my thumbs. But you don't have to be, not anymore" Loki stated. All the while he paced eyes never leaving Harry's fallen form. " You could be more, You could be like a god, man above mortals, You could be everything you have ever wanted. Strong, Fast and powerful. Yet you only need to do two things." The whole time Loki spoke it was like a dam being opened in Harry's very soul, everything he'd pent up and built inside coming out crashing across his mind. He would never be _weak_ again.

"What must I do" Harry all but begged voice cracking from the maelstorm of emotions.

"You must accept everything you have buried, accept and embrace it make it your own." Loki anwsered. "I will take from you your magic, I will use it heal you and make you better and prepared for when my gifts come to you."

"What gifts would these be" Harry questioned shocked at the easiness of which this man spoke of near impossible things.

"They would come to you in time if you accept my condition of course" Loki replied smoothly eyeing Harry up with a sly eye as if a hunter had just caught prime game in a trap. "You would have to swear to me that when the time comes you will be by my side when I need it, to fight beside me and use your gifts for my will"

This offer was madness it was weighted heavily against Loki what reason was there for him to grant this. Harry thought through it all to try and find anyway this could backfire against him and he couldn't, He had heard of deals with a devil but he couldn't really see a catch other than the helping the man that would give him this power.

"So do we have a deal?" Loki questioned, eyebrow raised with a sly glint in his eye, arm outstreched to seal the deal. Making up his mind Harry climbed to his feet and grabbed Loki's hand. A large wolfish smile spread across Loki's faced as he held tight to Harry's hand. " Oh I forgot to mention this will hurt" He chuckled snidely as almost at once every fiber of Harry's being split almost as if every cell was at war with the others. He could feel an unbearable heat burning in his chest as if it was trying to burst out his chest and go to Loki. With a quick shove Loki pushed him away causing him to collapse to his knees in pain. " When you awake you will be in a world like your own but where the magicals were nothing but myth and legend, You will have everything you need to start a life undisturbed." Gripping Harry's chin he forced him to stare him in the eyes and with a quick shove Harry is forced back in to the darkness.

 _#########################################################_

Slowly the pain fades and the darkness disappear's to blinding lights of every colour imaginable. Then it gives away to nothiness only to quickly be replace by something familair. Harry raised his head from his kneeling postion. He was stood on a long wooded road leading towards a large city in the distance. Then Harry caught sight of the name of the nearby sign and after reading the sign began his trek towards the city.

And as he began to fade in to the distance a bolt of lightning lit up the sign...

Welcome to Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero's Never Die**

 _ **Hello people I am Wolfelja1999 and welcome to the true start of Harry's Journey. Thank you to everyone that has read this story and especially so to those that have followed and favourited it really moves me to write more. But now a question for you the reader's as it stands there is currently no pairing for Harry and I am open to suggestions so if you have any ideas please fell free to leave a review with any.**_

 _ **Again thank you and remeber to read and review. Now on with the story. (I own Nothing)**_

 _ **#########################################################**_

Central City, The town that for the last month or so Harry had been living in, had proven to be a quiet place. The only thing that made the city different to any other was the unusual congregation of scientific groups in the city. S.T.A.R Labs and Mercury Labs, apparent rivals in nature had intrigued Harry with the High level of technology they had, much higher than any his old world had, specifaclly the Particle Accelerator that S.T.A.R Labs would be opening. But that was unimportant though, somehow Loki had managed to arrange everything Harry would need to live without drawing any suspicion. So much so that he had been able to find work at a local coffee shop called Jitter's. This had gained Harry his first _friend,_ loathe as he was to admit it, in the form of an excitable woman named Iris West. She had proved to be entertaining in her deep seated desire to become a reporter and the fact that she thought that he didn't interact with anyone enough. Don't get him wrong he was kind and friendly to the customers and to many it would appear geniune but somehow she had managed to peer through his disguise. That was what had brought him to his current situation.

"Come on it'll be fun" Iris argued. She'd been insinstent on trying to convince him, not letting the subject drop. "You need to get out more" She continued whilst continuing to serve people's drinks.

"Hey, I get out enough" He responded, which he did just she didn't need to know that. After arriving here he had started to train preparing for whenever Loki's gift made themselves known. "What so big a deal about this anyway?" He questioned.

"Well I'll be honest I'm not entirely sure myself" She chuckled "Im going with my friend, He's helping me write my disatation on the accelerator and I just thought you should meet more people"

"So the actual reason you think all the science talk will drive you mad and you want someone to come and relieve the boredom" Harry joked good naturedly.

"Maybe" She replied laughing "Please"

"Fine, I'll come but you owe me a drink" Harry quipped.

#########################################################

A few hours later

#########################################################

When Harry arrived it was clear that Iris and her friend had clearly just had a moment. Maybe not a great one from the look on her friends face.

"Harry" Iris called out when she spotted him. "Meet Barry Allen, Barry meet my friend Harry Potter" She introduced gesturing to who was obviously Barry.

"Nice to meet you"Harry said putting his hand out for Barry to shake which he quickly did.

"Barry Allen, likewise" Barry chuckled nervously. "British?" He questioned noting Harry's accent.

"Yeah in fact Surrey" Harry anwsered. After a few minutes of small talk Iris drew their attention towards the stage where Harrison Wells was preparing to speak. Harry wasn't quite sure why but something about Harrison Wells was off to him. He was hiding something. It was just this feeling Harry had after dealing with Dumbledore for so long. Then a round of applause and cheers cut off Harry's thoughts as Wells took the stage.

"Thank you, My name is Harrison Wells and tonight the future begins" Wells began. "The work my team and I have done here will change our understanding of physics, bring along advancements in power, and trust me that future will be here faster than you can imagine" Wells continued. Yes Harry was right something was definitely off about Wells his whole attitude is the friendly buisness owner but his whole body language spoke of a predator preparing to leap on its prey. So engrossed in the studying Wells Harry was completely oblivious to Iris having her laptop stolen, so once Wells had activated the Acceleartor he was confused as he looked for Iris and Barry. After waiting for sometime he gave up and started towards his apartment on the outskirts of the city.

"It's time"

That Voice, Harry thought he knew it, Loki. There was only one reason that he would send him this message something was about to happen that would change everything. Harry turned when he heard the explosion and the crackle of electricity watching as lightning seemed to upwards towards the cloud hanging above the Lab. Then with a swoosh all the air was gone for a split second before Harry was flung head over heel in the the body of a car. Dazed and in pain Harry began to climb to his feet and sprint towards safety. But he wasn't fast enough and lightning struck the car he'd been flung in to. All Harry knew was pain. Fire and electricity and pain. Then nothing.

#########################################################

 _ **So Im gonna leave this one here. Let me know what you think. This chapter was mainly filler trying to explain what had gone on since Harry had arrived in this new universe so make sure to review to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also quick warning next chapter will feature a reasonably large time lap as im breaking the First episode of the Flash in Half because this is where the first major change's will appear. Again Unbetaed. Thanks for Reading.**_

 _ **Wolfelja1999 out.**_


End file.
